A New Beginning
by Mrs.AcklesXD
Summary: Its been a year since Dean and Sam separated, and Dean has a life that he never thought he would. Dean is finally happy, except for the fact that he misses his little brother. Then, when Sam shows up, Dean wishes he was gone.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam… Sam… where are you going?" Dean asked as Sam pulled his bags out of the backseat.

"I'm leaving. Don't try to find me, Dean. I'm serious" Sam replied with a scowl on his face.

"Fine! If you really want to leave, I'm cool with it. But don't call me when you feel better and you want to be buddies again." Dean called after him. Sam turned away, and walked away from Dean.

Dean cursed, and hopped into his 1967 Chevy Impala and slammed the door shut. "I'm gonna kill that kid."

1 Year Later

"Hey babe, you want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean called back. She walked into the living room, and handed Dean the beer. "Thanks, Alison." He smiled. He patted the sofa next to where he sat, and she plopped down. He put his arms around her, and she kissed his cheek.

"Put on MTV!" Alison exclaimed, trying to grab the television remote from the other side of Dean.

"Hey! I'm watching this!" Dean laughed, prickling at Alison's stomach. She cried out with laughter, and closed herself into a ball. He opened her up, and lifted her chin. She closed her eyes as he kissed her. She smiled in between his pecks. The phone started to ring, interrupting their affection. "I'll get it." He smiled, standing up. Alison sighed, and threw herself against the couch and stretched out. "Hello?" He asked, winking at Alison. She smiled back. He hung up the phone. "Just some animated voice thing."

"Good!" Alison smiled. She stood up, and leaped up to Dean. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You ready for bed?" He asked, setting her down.

"Already ahead of you!" She exclaimed, running down the hall and up the stairs. Dean followed her, reaching for her as he ran after her. They sank down onto their bed in laughter and warmth.

The next morning, Alison woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Dean was downstairs cooking her breakfast. She hobbled down the stairs groggily, and plopped on one of the island barstools across from the stove where Dean concentrated on his cooking.

"Morning Sunshine." He smiled, planting a kiss right on top of Alison's head. He slid a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon in front of her, followed by a big glass of milk. She dug into her pancakes, and gulped down her glass of milk. When Dean looked back at her, she had finished the plate of pancakes and downed the glass of milk. He chuckled, and sat next to her.

"Thanks, babe." She smiled at him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "It was delicious." She kissed him, and skipped into the living room. Dean looked down at his beeping cell phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dean, it's me. Don't hang up again." Dean's eyes widened and he snapped the phone shut. That was the second time he had called in twenty-four hours. Dean wasn't ready to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to him.

"Who was that?" Alison asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Another one of the automated things. They are really annoying the hell outa me." He smiled.

"Okay." Dean was mesmerized by her smile. That was one of the things he loved most about her. Her blonde long hair and her sparkly grey eyes made her beautiful. Her personality was different from any girl he has ever liked. He was in love with her, more in love than he has ever been. Even with Lisa. She was everything that he always wanted.

"Hey, babe, do you want to go out for dinner?" Dean asked, sliding the phone over.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! Pirelli's?" She asked, mentioning their favorite Italian restaurant. Dean nodded, and smiled.

When it was time for dinner, Alison wore a short black dress, and Dean wore a blazer. They got to the restaurant and sat down at a circular table. Two candles were lit. Dean ordered a beer and Alison a glass of red wine. When the drinks came, Alison noticed something on the neck of the beer bottle. It was shiny, and sparkly.

"Dean… what is that?" She asked, pointing to the shiny object. He looked back at her. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "Is it?" She asked, surprised. Dean pulled the object off the neck of the bottle. He stood up, and kneeled down on one knee. The people around the restaurant started to smile, and gaze at Alison and Dean.

"Alison Rose Haines. When we first met, you didn't like me very much. I mean, I almost hit you with the Impala." Dean chuckled. "But ever since then, I learned so much about you, and I've fallen in love with you. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You know me, and you know I'm not good with commitment. But I know that I am committed to you. Alison, will you marry me?" He asked, holding the ring up to her.

Alison's face became red, and flushed. Her hand flew up to her face, and she smiled under her hand. Tears leaked down her face. "Yes. Yes!" She exclaimed. Dean stood up, slid the ring on Alison's finger. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and he spun her around.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. They kissed, and the restaurant clapped and cheered.

They were walking back to the Impala, Alison's arm wrapped around Dean's. She examined the diamond on her finger, and smiled. "Dean!" Called a voice from behind them. They turned around, smiles still on their faces. When Dean saw who the voice belonged to, his smile instantly faded.

"Go wait in the car, Ali." Dean said.

"Okay." She kissed him on the cheek, and turned back toward the car.

"Hey Sam." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Dean asked, after making sure Alison was in the car.

"How about 'Hey, Sammy! I missed you!'? Or even a hug maybe?" Sam asked. "What's with the girl? She's pretty." He smiled, tilting his head toward the Impala.

"Sam… seriously. What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. He looked behind Sam, and noticed a familiar car. The car that he had when he got out of Hell.

"Well, maybe I missed my big brother!" He chuckled.

"I swear to God, I will walk over to my car, get into it, and drive home. I will not look back."

"Fine… I'm on a case in the area, and I'm stumped. I need your help." He shrugged, like it was the most normal thing ever. He thought Dean was going to welcome him back into his life.

"No." Dean grunted, and turned back to the car. Sam knew not to chase after him, so he just stood there with his arms crossed. Dean climbed back into the car, and smiled at Alison.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Remember how I was telling you about my brother and about how he ditched me?" Alison nodded. "That's him." He pointed his head toward Sam.

"Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Yeah… I just want to go home and go to bed." He half smiled.

"We should." He pulled the car into gear, and drove home. They lay in their bed, and drank a bottle of champagne.

"I love you so much." Alison smiled, leaning against Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too." Dean kissed her on top of her head.

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he was careful not to wake Alison up. He tiptoed down the stairs, and was surprised by Sam sitting on the sofa. He sighed. He was still half asleep, so he stumbled into the kitchen and started the coffee.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked, flipping on the daily newscast.

"You watch the news?" Sam asked, cocking his head. "I would never peg you for a news guy…"

"Sam… I'm not doing this. I won't. I haven't hunted in a year. Please, don't make this hard for me, Sammy. I'm happy." Dean said.

"You're not happy. Not really. This is Lisa all over again. You can't live without hunting. This girl is just a phase." Sam poked Dean's chest.

"Babe?" Dean and Sam turned their heads. Alison stood there, a sad expression on her face.

"Ali. Come here." Dean waved Alison over. She hesitated, but she glided over to the boys. "Sam, this is Alison Haines; my fiancé. Alison, this is Sam; my brother." The two shook hands.

"I have a question… why do you think I'm a phase?" She asked, looking down at her engagement ring.

"I apologize if I hurt your feelings, but Dean has done this kind of thing before. When he and I go our separate ways, he meets a girl, and when I show back up, he leaves her." Sam shrugged. Dean could see the plain look on Ali's face turn into a horrified look, directed at Dean.

"Sweetheart, don't listen to him. I will never leave you." He cupped her face, and kissed her, right in front of his little brother. Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I love you." A single tear leaked out of Ali's eye.

"Alison, you are just a fling to him. He will never love you the way he loves me." Sam said, ignoring Dean's speech. Dean turned around, and threw a punch right into Sam's face. Alison shrieked, and covered her mouth with her hands. Sam fell on the floor.

"Sam, Alison and I are going to breakfast, and when we get back, you better be gone. " Dean pointed down at Sam who lay on the floor.

An hour later, when Dean and Alison got back from breakfast, Sam was gone, but he left a note sitting on the island:

_This isn't over, Dean. _

Alison was sick of Dean's little brother telling her that their relationship won't last. She loved Dean more than anyone she's ever known. She didn't want anyone- not even her future brother-in-law to take him away from her. She thought it was selfish; but she didn't care.

Dean too was sick of his little brother. He thought that Sam was trying to take away his happiness. This was the happiest that he has ever been, and Sam had realized that. Dean was angry, and he wanted his brother to leave. Part of him didn't want to see Sam again.

"I love my brother. I always have and I always will. I have always felt the need to look after him, ever since I carried him out of a burning house. But, I'm happy… and I don't want him to destroy this. Destroy us." He half smiled. He and Ali were lying across the couch watching MTV. Ali tilted her head against his chest.

"You know that my brother and I didn't talk the whole month and a half before he died. He was driving home from my house after another one of our fights, when someone rammed into the side of his car. I never forgave myself. Baby, you should make amends with Sam. Even if you don't leave me, Sam could get a house here…" Ali said, looking up at Dean.

"Ali, you are way too good for me." He whispered. Alison smiled, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Sam walked into the house, he could tell that no one was awake. He tiptoed into the living room, and found Dean and Ali sleeping on the couch. A year ago, Dean would already be awake; he trained himself to be a light sleeper. He must get double the sleep that he used to. Dean truly was happy. Sam shook the thought out of his head. Monsters will come after her, and kill her. Sam wouldn't live with that on his hands.

Dean's eyes flickered open. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean held his finger to his mouth. Carefully and slowly, he slid out from under Ali, and motioned Sam to their basement.

He pulled two beers out of the cooler in his man cave. Sam took it willingly and twisted it open. Dean took a sip, and sat on the sofa. Sam sat next to him.

"Sammy… I can't hunt again. I won't. Please… don't make me…" Sam didn't respond. They sat there, drinking their beers in silence. Dean eventually fell asleep, which surprised Sam.

"Ugh…" Alison groaned as she woke up. It was the middle of the night, and her back was stiff from sleeping on the couch. Dean was gone, and she supposed he was in bed upstairs. She stumbled into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of water, and sat down at the island. There was another note on the table:

_I left, like you wanted… but I'll be back… this time, not as friendly._


End file.
